


insatiable

by skrsgards



Series: Bill Skargård Works [2]
Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrsgards/pseuds/skrsgards
Summary: in which an attempt to hide from prying eyes leads to much more than you bargained for (not that you’re complaining)





	insatiable

At the beginning of the night, if someone were to tell you that you’d end up sneaking into an alleyway and getting fucked into oblivion by your boyfriend, you would’ve laughed in their face.

“There’s no way in hell that’s happening,” you might’ve said back to them. After all, you preferred the comforts of your own home when it came to sex and love making. 

Yet here you were, hours later, half naked body pressed against the rough brick wall of some building you hadn’t bothered to learn the name of, close to losing your mind from staggering pleasure you were now experiencing. 

The night had started off innocent enough.

It was a Friday, which also happened to be one of the first days Bill had free in a long time. Due to your lack of date nights the past few weeks, you both decided to go out that evening and have some lighthearted fun. 

A dinner date. Simple, but lovely nonetheless. You enjoyed one another’s company, no matter what you were doing. You found a sweet little restaurant at the edge of town and decided it would be fun to try. By the time you got there, the sun was already below the horizon, thanks to fast approaching autumn. Time change, the beastly thing.

Much to your utter relief, there were no photographers or people there to bombard you with harsh, invasive questions that left your head spinning. It was a wonder no one was there yet, but with the way these people could sniff out celebrities, it could be certain your quiet night would be interrupted soon. 

For now, though, you were enjoying the beginnings of a quiet night with your man, arm linked through his as you walked up to the quaint little restaurant. Bill made a show of opening the door for you, a ridiculous grin on his face as he dramatically motioned for you to go first. 

“Ladies first,” he declared, and you laughed. 

“Thank you sir,” you replied, strolling into the building.

A cute, young waitress was at the front booth, and she offered a toothy grin, pushing her blonde hair behind her ear. “Hello!” She greeted, “two?”

“Correct,” Bill replied, flashing another smile. Ever the charmer. 

You were led to a table towards the middle of the quiet restaurant, and were soon settled with menus and glasses of water. As usual, you spent most of the time talking, laughing at one another. A shared glass of whine had you loose tongued and happy.

Instead of sitting across from one another, you sat cuddled up in one booth, doing nauseatingly cute things like sharing food and kissing every so often. “So, Mr. Skarsgård,” you hummed after swallowing a bite of food. “Where are we going after this?”

Those rosy lips of his curled into a smirk. “I was figuring we could go back to my place,” came his response, acting as though this was your first date, despite the fact that you lived in the same home, “I’ve been dying to get you into bed, y’know.”

“Is that so?” You mused, “and just what do you plan to do with me when you do get me to bed?”

He took a sip of wine, eyes meeting yours as he pulled the glass away from his mouth. “Why, I’d fuck you until you cried, of course.”

You raised an eyebrow, though you were used to this kind of talk from him. You were simply carrying on the playful banter. “What makes you think I’d let you do that?”

He was leaning against you then, breath warm on your neck. “You’d let me do anything I wanted to you.”

You were grinning then. “You bet your ass I would.” You laughed together, soft kisses on the lips soon ensuing. 

You wore out your welcome in that restaurant, it was certain. You didn’t leave until it started getting considerably busy. Dirty talking one another while whining children were at a table across from your own didn’t seem so fun anymore. 

So, off you went, gathering your things and heading for the door after Bill took care of the check. You paused at the door while you waited for him, and upon gazing out the glass doors, you took notice of someone holding a camera in their hands. You rolled your eyes, knowing you were about to be bombarded. The little buggers were relentless. 

“Ready?” Bill asked, offering his hand to you. 

You nodded, interlocking your fingers and letting him guide you out of the building. You kept your head down, knowing you’d get dizzy from all the flashes if you didn’t. There seemed to be more people than you’d originally counted, and their voices rang in your ears, tossing out a bunch of questions. 

Situations like this always caused your chest to tighten with anxiety, much like the way your hand was currently tightening around Bill’s. He was moving fast, pulling you along. You almost tripped over your feet, trying to keep up. Damn those long legs of his. 

Things started to get a little out of hand then, and Bill was already looking for an out. “Come on,” you heard him say, “I’m not leading them to our car so they can follow us home.”

Suddenly, you were running. Yet again, damn those legs of his. It helped a little when you started going downhill, because you went forward faster. But then Bill stopped abruptly, which had you slamming right into his back, hitting your nose in the process.

Without asking you if you were alright, he jerked you after him, right into a shadowy alleyway. He pushed you towards the wall, his entire body engulfing you as he attempted to hide you both. 

After a few moments, the only sounds that could be heard were your labored breaths and the noises that came from the nightlife. “Guess we lost ‘em,” you mumbled. 

Bill looked down at you, and after about five seconds, you both burst into laughter, realizing how silly you both looked. “Guess we did,” he replied. 

Your laughter slowly died out, followed by another few moments of silence. He was still looking down at you, waiting for his racing heart to calm down. He lifted a hand to your face, attempting to fix your now messy hair. Those fingers of his only made it worse, which had you both laughing again. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he said, “my hands are useless.” Not entirely. 

“Well, I mean, you fuck me pretty good with those fingers so I wouldn’t say they’re completely useless.”

“Fair point.” Then it was silent yet again, and his hand was till on your face, feeling out how your skin had become due to the running you’d just done. Before you could register what he was doing, his lips were on yours.

Your pulse was pounding in your ears already, and it got louder with the physical contact. You weren’t sure what came over him, or you for that matter, but suddenly, everything was rough and desperate and wonderfully painful. 

What started out as a soft kiss turned into something ravenous, all tongue and teeth clashing. Bill now held your face in both hands, thumbs running gentle circles against your skin to contrast the roughness of the kiss. 

“Bill…” you gasped as your lips disconnected. He was already moving to kiss your neck. “Maybe we should…”

But he was pulling you further into the seclusion of the alley. “C’mere, baby. No one’s gonna notice.” He had you against the wall again, and the closeness had you growing dizzy. There was no way in hell you wanted to get caught, though. It would be dangerous for both of you to get caught. The media would chew you both up and spit you out.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” But his hands were already lifting up your dress, brushing against the skin of your thighs. This was a losing battle. You couldn’t resist him, and he knew it, too. 

He was kissing you again, tongue slipping into your mouth, and you were a goner. Due to the dangerousness, the risk, of what you were doing, you could feel yourself already getting wet. You had a feeling this encounter would not last long. 

“Be a good girl and turn around.” His voice had become husky, and the look on his face was one of unbridled lust, and suddenly it had you wanting nothing more than for him to take you right there, hard and fast. 

But you were going to play your own game to get it. Swallowing, you narrowed your eyes at him, and uttered the words you wouldn’t normally utter under normal circumstances. “Make me.”

His hands stilled on your hips, fingers pressing firmly into them as he met your gaze. “What did you just say to me?” The tone in his voice changed. The you’d better shape up or you’re getting punished tone. 

You shrugged, idly playing with the buttons on his shirt. “Make me.”

You weren’t entirely sure what was going to ensue, but you did know that you were now completely soaked and ready for him to ruin you. When your eyes flickered up to his face, you saw a smile. 

This wasn’t the adorable, carefree smile he often displayed. Nor was it the gentle, loving one he was prone to. This smile was vulturine, and it had your heart racing against your chest. You were in for it. 

“Mm,” he hummed, “you want to play a game. Are you sure you want to do that?” You didn’t utter a reply. You simply nodded. 

Then he was grinning a cheshire grin. “Alright then. You wanna play, let’s play.”

Despite the fact that he was moments from treating you in all the most wonderfully rough ways possible, he was still considerate enough to take off his sweater and place it on the filthy ground, giving you a semi soft place to kneel. 

Then he shoved you to your knees, hands fumbling to unbuckle his belt. The clink of metal was unmistakable, and just the sound alone turned you on, because you knew what it meant. Then he undid his slacks, pushing them down enough to free the hard flesh beneath. 

His fingers curled around strands of your hair, close to your scalp. “Open your mouth,” was what he said. 

But you weren’t finished playing with him. “No.”

His jaw tightened a little before he pushed your head back, free hand coming down to offer a warning tap against your cheek. “I’m not asking again,” he gritted out, “are you going to be a good girl?”

You gave him doe eyes, deciding to finally comply with him. “Yes, sir.”

The hand that had just reprimanded you now stroked your cheek. “You’d better.” Then he was instructing you to open your mouth again, and you let him shove his dick past your parted lips. He sighed softly when you began working him over, in no way gentle. He rocked his hips, sliding even further, touching the back of your throat. 

You’d long since learned how to take him without gagging, and you were used to his occasionally rough paces when it came to this. You fully intended to make him come this way, but Bill had other plans. 

Without warning, he pulled you off him, yanking you upright. He was quick to spin you around and shove you against the wall, instructing you to lean forward and place your hands against the wall. Your tummy fluttered in anticipation as you obeyed.

Then he was shoving the skirt of your dress up, and tugging your panties down your legs. Oh god, you were dripping now. “You’re gonna take it like a good girl,” he hissed, pausing for a moment. “But you aren’t a good girl, are you?”

“N-no sir.”

You could feel the tip of his cock against your entrance, sliding across the delicate folds, coating himself in your arousal. Then his mouth was brushing against the shell of your ear. 

“That’s right. You’re a filthy little girl.” You could feel him pause, just barely entering you. The anticipation made your legs weak. 

“P-please,” you squeaked. 

“I don’t know. You haven’t really earned it. What I should do is use you to make me come and not give you an orgasm of your own.”

“No, I’m sorry, please don’t do that.” 

He roughly smacked your ass. “Then you will behave. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.”

And with that, he was plunging himself into you, and you felt so fucking full, you swore you’d come right then and there. Then he was fucking you, so hard your knees were buckling and your eyes were rolling back in your head. 

One hand came up to grip your throat, and the other snaked down between your legs to attend to your stimulation starved clit. He had you mewling, trying desperately to keep quiet. The whole thing was incredibly erotic, and you could feel your arousal dripping down your thighs due to the position you were in. 

“Take it all,” Bill moaned, in awe of the way you felt around him. No matter how many times he’d fucked you, he never got used to how wonderfully warm, wet and snug you were. 

A tremor ran from the top of your head to the tips of your toes, jolts of pleasure growing more intense with each thrust of his hips. “Tell me how good it feels,” Bill was rasping into your ear.

“So good.”

His hand tightened around your throat. “Make me believe it.”

You gasped, head falling back against him. “Your cock feels so fucking good inside me. You make me feel so full, oh god, I love it.”

He grunted, snapping his hips even harder against you, brushing right against that glorious nub of nerves inside you. Your muscles instinctively clenched around him, and he faltered for a moment, a whine slipping from his throat. 

“Oh please, just make me come. I don’t fucking care how you do it, I just wanna come,” you were pleading with him, barely able to get the words out. His fingers were moving faster against your clit, sending heat branching through every part of your body. 

He was relentless, the filthiest sounds escaping him with each thrusts, sending you reeling beneath him. Everything was hot. Despite the slight bite in the air, it felt like a 90 degree night, furnished with the sheen of sweat that glistened on your skin. 

“Stop fucking tightening around me, I’m not gonna last,” Bill gulped. 

“I can’t-ah! I can’t help it!”

His fingers pressed firmly against the sides of your neck, momentarily cutting off the blood flow, which had your head spinning and your body jolting. You focused on the sensations running through you. The feelings of his hands all over you, the feeling of his cock inside you, the feeling of his mouth against your shoulder, the sounds of your gasps, moans, and whimpers combining. 

You’d always loved the sounds he made. The deep grunts, the soft whines, the unbridled moans that came from his very core. You often said you could come just from listening to him.

Against you, Bill was shaking. A tremor that ran beneath his skin, ravishing his entire body. He was losing his composure, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last. His cock was already throbbing, and he was dangerously close. 

“You’re gonna come for me,” he hissed, fingers growing rougher against your nearly overstimulating your swollen clit. He could only hope that you’d near the edge before he did. 

He had tears springing to your eyes, quickly spilling down your cheeks. It was all so intense, you were afraid you might pass out. You grabbed the arm that was between your legs, clutching him tight enough to leave bruises. 

“Please, please, please,” became your mantra. You couldn’t handle it any longer. Oh god. 

You were so wonderfully warm and wet, giving Bill more than enough lubrication. His chest was heaving, his heart was pounding. It was too fucking much. 

“O-oh my g- baby, I-I’m-” You were speaking gibberish, trying desperately to tell him you were coming, but you couldn’t. The words were ripped from you, dying in the night air as you plummeted over the edge.

Bill let out a strangled moan, not bothering to slow his pace when he felt you begin to throb around him. Then your entire body was quaking, and he had to clamp his hand over your mouth to muffle the scream that tore through you. You were rendered speechless as the fiery, mind numbing euphoria ravished you.

Bill could no longer stave off the inevitable, and he took the fabric of your dress in his teeth in effort to quiet his cry as he was overwhelmed. You still clutched his arm as he came, whimpering at the feeling of him spilling into you. 

With a couple more lazy thrusts, everything finally came to a halt, and you fell limp against the wall as he pulled out of you. Seeing as how you had nothing to clean up with, he was already pulling his pants up, reaching down to tug your panties back up your legs, leaving you with the feeling of his release still dripping out of you. 

He picked his sweater up off the ground, attempted to straighten your mussed hair again, and then took your hand in his as he pulled you towards the opening of the alley. As far as you both could see, the coast was clear, so you made a run for the car. Once you reached it, you were both out of breath, quick to climb inside. 

Once you were in its confines, you looked at one another, and burst into a fit of laughter for the second time that night. “That’s one way to avoid the paps,” you stated.

“We should do this every time,” came Bill’s reply. 

You leaned over to press a kiss to his lips. “Actually, what we should do is go home and fuck again.”

Bill raised an eyebrow. “You mean to tell me you aren’t satisfied after getting fucked into oblivion?”

You simply grinned. “When am I ever satisfied?”

“Sometimes I forget how insatiable you are.”

“Only because you’ve made me that way.”

“I’ve created a monster.”

You giggled, rolling your eyes. “You love me though.”

“You bet I do.”


End file.
